Better then revenge
by jaspersbabe4ever
Summary: Bella had Edward wrapped around her finger then Alice came along and took him faster then you can say sabotage,she never saw it coming.So along with Rose,her and her bff's-the PC- vow to get them back, and you know where ever the PC goes-scandal follows.
1. The story starts

Chapter 1 – The story starts

"The story starts when it was Hot and it was summer and I had it all I had him write just where I wanted him…." The song played through my head phones ( ear buds are for chumps) I had never really been into Taylor swift-I thought she was way, way to girly but for some reason this summer I couldn't help myself. I had found myself downloading all her songs-the faster ones I'm not That girly ,and soon I was questioning my love for hard core rock and sexy hip hop. Any way on to more important matters I sat on my porch in the heat of Arizona –this was the summer before college the summer before my life really started. I had been accepted to UCLA and Columbia but I planned to go to Columbia. Edward didn't know that he'd been dreaming of Columbia his whole life but had been weight-listed and so he had to I had to go to UCLA. It was late at night and Edward and I were the first people here. My Best friend Rosalie her cousin Jasper (whom I had never met), Jasper's girlfriend Alice **(A/N guys I know what I'm doing Bella isn't ending up with Edward and Alice will NOT stay Jaspers GF)** and My friend Emmett ( friend NOT boyfriend we had tried that in middle school it did NOT end well!) . They were all getting here tomorrow we had all pitched in 500 dollars for this beautiful villa on the beach. Edward had fallen asleep right after I made him unpack our suitcases, I smiled to myself I had him wrapped around my finger. I was pretty on my good days really pretty, and on my best day's beautiful-not to toot my own horn, I was 5'10 which is pretty tall I think for an 18 year old. Already the sun of Arizona had turned my dark brown hair a very light auburn, bringing out streaks of natural red in my hair. I had grown up in Arizona but when I moved to forks my almost blond hair then never seemed to get enough sun and soon I was a dark haired brunette. I have hazel-brownish eyes and a pretty curvy figure ( I wasn't over bless like Rose or under blessed like Rose described Alice to be).

I couldn't stay up any longer I couldn't wait for the girls and guys to get here tomorrow it's going to so be the summer of our lives!

I woke up completely energized! Today was the day! Woohoooo! I was usually the opposite of a morning person, but today-no to day my best friends in the whole entire world were coming her to spend the summer with me! I promised myself that I would be the opposite of good old Bella this summer, because in less than 3 months I would be forced to be an-eck-adult (DUN-DUN-DUN). I got up just as the door bell rang, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD IT'S THEM IT'S THEM!" I screamed, Edward ran out of the room holding a ping-pong ladle thingy "whats wrong babe! Who's there?" Edward yelled at me I laughed even if it was a killer or whatever what was he going to do with a ping-pong ladle-" ohm my knight in polka dotted pajamas!" I said sarcastically Edward sighed and went to open the door "NO! Wait don't open it yet let me hide!" I shoved him out of the way and hid behind the door, he opened it and stared. What the hell was he staring at? I moved from behind the door there was a girl about with short redish blackish hair and brown eyes she was pretty but preppy looking in a pressed cargo skirt and a Ralph Lauren sweater vest her shoes were cute though but totally contradicted her look. Her shoes said Hooker but her outfit said conservative. I was pulled out of my mind when I saw a tall blonde getting out of the same car ( I'm assuming at least) the short girl came out of. "ROSALIE! OH MY GOD ROSALIE! RO-SA-LIEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU'RE HERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I pushed past the Short girl in the door way and ran down fast super fast with all the speed I could muster down the drive way and tackled the Blonde person. Now that I look back on this I probably should have realized that Rosalie did not have those kinds of muscles. "Oh my gosh Rose how much have you been working out-you're like built" I told the blonde person then she said "um…" I felt someone poke my back I turned there in all her Supermodel like glory was my bestest friend-Rosalie Hale. She smirked I realized what that meant slowly getting up. I looked at the person. It was a tall-blonde yes, but a tall-blonde DUDE (a freak 'in HOT one at that) He had the most beautiful Blue eyes that even put Edwards green ones to sham. "" Rosalie broke down laughing she literally fell to the floor in hysterics. I saw Emmett get out of the car; He had been watching the whole humiliating scene from the window of a black Sudan. He doubled over too but then when he saw Rose stopped "what are you laughing for? She mistook you for your cousin your MALE cousin at that" Rosalie huffed- red in the face and marched-stilettos in all into the villa pushing past Edward and who I'm guessing is Alice now on the way. "Was it something I said?" Emmet thought out loud, I raised my eye brow and turned leaving the suitcases for him to handle. Of course I knew there was no real reason for Rose to be mad at poor Emmett ( who everybody but her knew was in love with her) she had Long flowing Golden hair that even while in Forks stayed as light as the sun, sparkling Vivid blue eyes, and perfectly formed red lips, it made me mad how she NEEDED people to tell her she's beautiful ( even though she knows it) and as for her body she was perfectly curved – big boobs, nice butt-I could only aspire to be like Rosalie ( at least in the looks department). Emmet was like her other half when it came to looks though not my type (even though Rose is every guy's type-except maybe her family) he had curly brown hair about the same shade as mine that made people think we were Brother and sister sometimes he was super built-not body builder built- but very, very built. He had deep, soft brown eyes and at first look he looked like the kind of person that would beat you to a pulp for stepping an inch out of line but really he was the most ginormous teddy bear ever. I walked after Rose still in my black base pink polka dotted flannel shirt and pants-sexy, I know. When I got back to the villa Edward and Alice were no longer in the doorway "EMMETT REMEMBER TO GET ROSALIE'S STUFF YOU'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IS, AND PERSON WHOM I AM ASUMMING IS JASPER SORRY FOR ATTACKING YOUUUUU!" I called from the doorway. The Villa was beautiful the outside was white with a powder blue veranda/porch there were 7 bedrooms 6 main and a guestroom my room matched the outside of the house and even though its blue walls with white polka dots seemed a little juvenile-I had fallen in love with it. Each room had A Queen sized canopy bed in it mine was pre-made with a soft blue comforter and fluffy white pillows I had a beautiful view of the beach from here, I was NOT sharing a room with Edward like my parents would let me. There was a white and blue night stand with a sea blue lamp on it and a walk in closet in my room the other rooms where exactly the same but in different colors: Rosalie's was Red and white, Alice's was Pink and White and all of the guys where plain white, we had all requested the colors in March, When we finalized our plans for the summer. What you walked into the villa there was a dramatic white staircase with red carpet in the middle and a black railing the staircase was like one out of those old Hollywood Mansions, the floor was Hard shinny wood and going right past the stair case was the living room which but turn left and you would end up in the dining room. All the Bedrooms and bathrooms though (except the guest bathroom and bedroom) were on the 2nd floor. One thing I loved about the Villa was that every wall was lined on the top and bottom with black and brown paint.


	2. The sabotage

Chapter 2: BPOV

It had been a week and frankly I was getting pissed. Everywhere Alice (I was indeed correct about who the short girl was) went she seemed to need an escort, and Edward always seemed to have the time to go with _her_. Not to mention her shameless flirting with him-and Emmett! The witch was racking my nerves. Rosalie could tell my patience was thinning suddenly she would step up to go with Alice before Edward could say anything, But that didn't her from doing-well exactly what she's doing now. "Oh Edward I can't reach that paper towel could you be a dear and get it for me" Alice called over to Edward who was just walking in from a jog on the boardwalk even though EVERYONE was in the kitchen and ANYONE could help her because EVERYONE was closer to the towels then MY boyfriend. "Uh... Sure I guess here" Edward rushed over glancing at me as I glared at them shaking my head and silently fuming. Edward reached up and easily pulled a piece of the paper towel from its stand handing it to her slowly. Lingering on her touch just long enough to make me want to rip the paper out of his hand and stuff it down both their throats. "Thanks Eddie I guess you're like my savior" She giggled flouncing off. My first impression of Alice Brandon had been a nerdy prep tagging along on her boyfriend's trip, Oh how wrong I had been. Since that day she hadn't worn anything even remotely close to cargo's and a preppy top she skipped around and in short shorts and sport bra's because of the "heat" not like she even had anything to show in the sport bra anyway. Suddenly I remembered Jasper. I had barely talked to Jasper since I had assaulted him the day he, Rose, Emmet, and she-devil showed up. He was 6'1, tall, lean, and muscular with amazingly sparkling blue eyes, sun-kissed tan skin and very, very soft looking beach blonde hair. He was gorgeous, and I couldn't help but wonder how he was taking all of Alice's flirting with (if I haven't made this clear) _**MY**_ boyfriend. I looked over at him, he was leaning on the off-white countertop his elbows sitting in one of the orange and white knit place mats. He was gazing at them with a frown, just a frown no temper tantrum like I had had earlier when Alice asked Edward to look under her hood. No he just looked at them in concern, brows frowed he caught me staring and looked away from them shrugging as if to say " dumb bitches-what are you gonna do?" okay maybe that's it the look he was giving me but if I could I would have given me that look. Really he walked over to me and said "Just ignore them" I grumble something unintelligible back sauntered away putting my tanish arms out the grab Rosalie while I walked away. Emmett saw us leaving and headed towards us but I shook my head. Rosalie and I needed to speak alone I had to stop Alice I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach the feeling when you know something bad is gonna happen, like say- Some prep stealing your boyfriend….

JPOV

I felt bad. Sick to my stomach bad. I was a cheater a low down dirty cheater. Well, technically I wasn't yet but it theory I was! I couldn't stop thinking of Bella. She was gorgeous. I could probably say the happiest moment in my life so far was when she tackled me (-or Rosalie) to the ground. I watched her hips sway as she walked away. I wanted to talk to her-really I did, but I was shy. Since when am I shy? Since I met Bella Swan apparently. Her long brown hair was perfectly shiny and her full lips were perfectly shaped and perfectly pink-red and her eyes, her eyes were the most magnificent shade of brown I had ever seen. Usually I would have called Alice out on her behavior, but how could I when I couldn't stop thinking about a girl that WASN'T my girlfriend. If I had I would be a hypocrite and no one likes hypocrites….do they? "Jasper, Jasper! I've been poking you for like 10 minutes and you're totally zoned out!" I looked around the kitchen startled everyone had cleared out. Alice was no longer leaning against the dark brown wood cabinets that where under the white countertop and led off to an empty space where the white double-door fridge towered over the counter top. There was an island with 4 burners in the middle of it centered in the kitchen, white tiles covered the floor and just below the silver sink was a green and pink "welcome" mat. "COME ON JASPER! NOT AGAIN!" then I realized where the voice was coming from I swiveled there was Emmett "oh sorry, hey dude" I said to him "Rosalie told me to invite you for a jog" he grumbled "and you do everything Rosalie says?"I asked him, he ignored me "dude you so whipped!" I laughed at him "and you're not?" he grumble-whispered "what was that?" I asked him "nothing, nothing except if I had a woman and she was always flirting with some other guy in front of me I would tell her and the guy off" Emmett told me " which is why you _**don't**_ have a quote on quote woman." I grumbled at him "dude, whatever let's just go alright" he said walking away. As he laced up his green and white concords I walked across the white time tell I left the kitchen and entered the wooden-floored den I turned and through open the walk-in coat-closet it was completely empty except for shoes the guys and I had used to litter the floor instead of taking them upstairs. The only light came from two light-bulbs hanging sturdily from the center of the closet. One of its walls was covered in brown-wooden shelves and there was a pole going from I side of the room to the other. Jasper looked around for his sketchers-like he would wear concords outside NOW. He wasn't trying to get jumped- and then finally he noticed he noticed the two people sitting in the corner of the room-back to him talking "Bella she's his girlfriend there is nothing I can do about it we can't just kick her out!" Rosalie whispered to Bella who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, he didn't have to see her face to know she was pissed off "Rosalie I understand your situation but what am I supposed to do?" she whispers yelled back. "Fight back, flirt with Jasper or something!" Rosalie whispered back again "Oh please Rose! Don't patronize me been ignoring me since I attacked him last week!" Bella grumbled to her. So she did think I was ignoring her, I had to leave but how? Chances were they would hear the door the second time around-and then they would think I had been eaves-dropping, and then Rosalie would kill me and then Bella would hate y self me so going out the door was a gigantic NO. There was know where to hide though, but then I saw it there were wide shelves high up in the room but how to get myself there. The pole! I gripped the bar then pulled myself up in bench-press position, Swinging my feet up to the shelves quickly making sure to make a soft landing. Finally I was safely perched on the big, white shelves and all I could do is hope that they wouldn't look up. ….

RPOV

I flipped my long honey blonde hair over my shoulder. I did not like Alice, no matter if she was Jasper's girlfriend she would flirt with _**ANYTHING**_ that had mostly testosterone. Including _**Emmett**_, yes the very same Emmett who was supposed to worship at _**MY**_ feet. I knew Alice's reputation she had even "stolen" Jasper from his Ex, Angela. Alice was a man-stealer/ homer wrecker no doubt. Bella and I thought had no idea how to get rid of her. I suggested to Bella to just talk to Edward, But I wasn't sure she would do it…

BPOV

I left the room head down making sure I didn't trip over any of the seemingly millions of shoes the boys had thrown across the closet floor. As I stepped out of the closer with Rosalie close behind me I searched around for Edward, and there he was sitting in one of the fluff cream colored arm-chairs with (surprise, surprise!) Alice leaning on him, telling him how it was so GREAT that he worked out so much. I strutted over to them. "Hey babe, so can I talk to you-alone." I said glaring at Alice she rolled her eyes and batted her eyelashes leaning to give him a better view of her chest me and Edward are in the middle of something…right eddie-poo" she drawled " why you little….." I jumped at her scratching but Rosalie held me back "fine, fine Rose just let go" "Edward I need to talk to you NOW" Edward looked hesitant then whispered something in Alice's air (did he WANT me to castrate him?) "Fine Bella, but make it quick Alice need's me to drive her to the boardwalk" he grumbled, Walking ahead if me as we entered the kitchen I said "Edward, Alice is better known for the things that she does on the mattress!" I yelled at him "Bella why are you so jealous of her! Just because she's hot…" my eyes bulged and I fumed I stomped my feet grabbing the object nearest to me it happened to be a glass I launched it at the wall. "Edward can't you see she's flirting with you? Can't you see she's trying to steal you from me?" I yelled, Edward flinched as the glass hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. "Bella what have you been keeping from me?" he asked what was he talking about- oh my gosh it couldn't be, how could he possibly know- "YES BELLA I KNOW THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO UCLA AFTER THE SUMMER! I SAW YOUR BOOK LIST WHEN I BROUGHT THE MAIL IN- BELLA YOU LIED TO ME!" His voice was loud and shrill and mean. "I did not lie I just with-held the truth…." I gulped "whatever Bella we are over and you know what? Alice wasn't just flirting we already has sex and guess what? It rocked. Oh and will be sleeping I the same room from now on she's not a prude like you!" he said with the worst edge in his voice. "Is this what that's about? I won't sleep with you?" I whispered "you know damn well that's not it Bella" I backed up and ran into a hard walk I swiveled it was Jasper. I wanted so badly to hurt Edward I grabbed Jaspers face and pressed my lips to his parting my lips his hands went to my back and soon we were, well, making out. I pulled away and looked at Edward "Here's something to tell your _girlfriend_ Edward-be careful, there's nothing I do better than revenge." He walked forward and flung his fist back for a moment I thought he was going to hit me but instead he swung at Jasper the collide of fist and face startled me. This was too much I started crying tears pouring from my face. Damn! I'm and ugly crier not like those girls who lashes thicken and curl out or their eyes turn glossy. Now that's just making me cry even more, now I probably look even worse, now that's making me cry even more. Edward turned and stomped out the house and I ran up the stairs, still crying and hyperventilating and crying some more and thinking how ugly I probably looked by now. When I got to my room I swung open the door only to slam it closed after me and lock it I ran to my bed and cried. Not really because Edward and I had broken up, But because of what he had said, he had cheated on me…..

But I would get my revenge because like I said-there's nothing I do better than revenge.


	3. Important

_**Okay guys don't hate me but this is an authors note I feel like such a hypocrite now for getting mad at other fanfiction writers for this, anyway heres what I needed to say: ten reviews atleast 10 even if you already reviewed for me to put up a 3**__**rd**__** chapter I need that push that makes me want to write more I need people to tell me how great it is ( or how suckish) please,please,please review I want to write but I just can't bring myself to without anymore reviews.3**_

_**XOXO**_

_**JASPERSBABE **_

_**Btw I still love jazz but like a brother we broke up**_

_**My new fiancés name is FANG**_


	4. The Clique

This chapter will be featuring the clique/the pretty committee!:) OH AND this is just a preveiw

* * *

><p>Rose and i knew just who to call in-our bestfriends from westchester they where mean and vile and they lied and cheated but they where also charming, beautiful, and<p>

cunning-just the girls to help me and Rose teach ed-twert and Pixie musst a lesson! I dialed Massie ( the leader of there clique) cell phone she answered in 2 rings " Am i a

LBR?" Massie practically shouted," no-of corse not" Bella said confused " THEN WHY THE HECK HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?" Massie shouted loosing her cool and Massie almost

NEVER lost her cool-she had been the most popular girl EVERYWHERE since the 6th grade. " Sorry Mass-hey hows derrington doing?" Bella asked, Derrington was Massies long

time boyfriend they where an on and off kind of couple but they hadn't been off since the end of junior year when Massie Kissed Landon crane-a senior-( WHAT? everyone

makes mistake and Derrington had been ignoring her!) " He's great, except for the fact that he made out with Dylans older sister!" Massie growled " WOW, It seems

SCANDELOUS over there but here's the thing, Edward and I broke up- he cheated with Jaspers girlfriend so now i need your help to take them down!" i breathed out in a rush,

silence filled the other end, and finnaly i heard a pop and the phone line cut off. She hung up on me? But I'm a long distance member of the PC ( So is Rose BTW) but then my

phone buzzed with a text, i recognized Massie's screen name.

**AIM:**

**_Massiekur has logged on_**

**_ringMUHbellz has logged on_**

**Massiekur: Massie's current state of the union**

** IN OUT ? **

** Revenge forgiving and forgetting**

** ? Edward+Derrington**

** the PC MACking**

**ringMUHbellz:?**

**Massiekur: Get ready Bella, The pretty comittee is coming to VACAY and Edward is going down!**

**ringMUHbellz: :)**

* * *

><p>That was just a preveiw oh and thx 4 getting me intersted with this again oh and hope you don't mind the new characters, i guess I though the story needed a little more MASTERMIND<p>

XOXO

JASPERSGAL


	5. The Arrival

**HEYYYYY! CHAPTER 4 IS UP. Most of it is Massie's POV. Some of it is Bella's POV. Deal with it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot-acually no Taylor swift owns some of that so a thank to her, and the authors of the other two series I'm mashing**

**together. Hope you bamfs like it!**

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror, i was polished(as always), hawt(as always), and ready to make any LBR cry-as always. I glanced at my purple marc by marc jacobs skirt and

matchiing off the shoulder top and switched my alice + olivia ballet flats in for a higher,sexier heel from the Massikur by ralph lauren collection, it had been made especially

for me- Alicia almost DIED with jealousy. My hair had grown out to the middle of my back now and was sleek and straightened with one curl tracing the outline of my cheek,again, Perfection at its best.  
>I turned around hearing the door bell ring and rain down the white marble staircase, making sure not to fall in my 5 inch stilletos by clutching on tightly to the dark wooden oak railing I recognized Alicias dark hair from the glass window around the front door and sped up,<p>

almost tumbling to my death ( or a broken leg either one). When i got to the bottom( finally)

i swung open the door to be me by 2 grining faces-Alicia and Claire " MASSIE WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! DYLAN AND KRISTEN ARE IN THE LIMOOO ARE FLIGHT LEAVES

IN TEN!" Claire rushed out in a fast breathe, Alicia just rolled her eyes and headed towards the car. I ran after her pushing her out of the way and swinging the door to the

sleep black limo open. Launching my self in I Squished myself between a scared Dylan and a belly-laughing Kristen. Alicia and Claire finally reached the car and plopped down

onto the chair. Kristen swung the door closed and I Pressed the button to put the glass between us and our driver, Creg down ( Isaac ran away to manage a girl band). " step

on it-the rivera private airport!" i called to him, he nodded his head as i pressed the button sending the glass back up. " Time to rate girls"

i called, suddenly serious " kay kay i'll go first-rating you" Dylan said, " this beautiful Alpha is all together gorgous in a purple marc by marc jacobs top and matching skirt-

sexy shoes and perfect make-up, your a solid 10!" She said in a deep " announcer" voice. "  
>okay I'll rate the rest of you" I told them " Alicia, love the yellow halter dress and purple belt, 9.5 you can be a 9.9 if you add some lip gloss, there seriosly chapped. Kristen<p>

loose the feather earrings-EW- love the black gucci micro mini and i tottaly heart the red off-the-shoulder top, Your shoes are good too- your a 9.7. Dylan i like your no-straps

mini dress is good, the white and red look good together but loose the flip-flops,get heels from our emergency shoe collection-stilletos perferably and your a 9.7 too, As for Claire-  
>thank gosh you got rid of you keds sophmore year- Love the skinnys and the dulce and gabana pink sundress but loose the scarf, It washed you out, and you a 9.6." I told<p>

them, turning to who ever i was talking to when i said there name, they all nodded and did what i told them, Just like good betas should. " We are at the airport " Creg said to us. " really,  
>already!" Dylan screamed, we all stared at her ( including Creg) she was still surfing through are emergency shoes collection-currently she was holding a pair of pink jimmy<p>

choos in one hand and had a handful of popcorn in the other. " Just take those, there good enough, right Massie?  
>And<p>

there'll be popcorn of Alicia'S jet" Kristen told her slowly as if she were a 3 year old. "

don't talk to me like i'm a little kid kris!" Dylan flamed throwing the popcorn and shoes into a pile on the floor and flouncing out of the Limo, one it came to a stop infron of A's

jet. " Grab the shoes A, leave the popcorn and as for you Kristen, we can't have any drama between our selves, Bella need's us so we need to have unity!" I growled at

Kristen Hopping out of the car. One everyone had taken a seat on Alicia' Jet . Which by the way is gigantic with a creme colored leather sofa pressed against everyside of the room and A 72'in TV propped against the center wall, and shelves stuffed with candy, appetizers,  
>rolls,and a coffemaker ( yes popcorm too) pinned up against the back wall. The floor was covered in a soft light biege carpeting, and there was a brown and white zebra print<p>

rug sitting snuggly under the Tv and in the center of the Jet/room. Kristen sat on the other side of the room from where Dylan was sitting and i sat in the middle of the sofa

infront of the TV,  
>Alicia and Claire took up the seats besides me. " When do you think they'll get over it?" Claire asked me " Better be by the time we get to Bell and Roses or they can get the H-E-L-L out"<br>I told her making sure it was loud enough for both Kristen and Dylan to hear. They both glowered at me so i know they did. I smirked and watched as Kristen crossed the floor

to were Dylan was and sat down-soon enough they were talking. " My work here is done" I said to myself smiling, But Alicia heard and looked at me weird " you know, talking

to yourself is the first sign of craziness" she sang to me " yeah, and having gigantic boobs is the first sign on whoreness" I told her ( A/N BTW no offense to anyone with gigantic boobs) that shut her up.  
>She shurgged and went back to playing With her cell phone.<p>

BPOV

Massie had called from FS airport she said she would be here in 5. I waited happily,So happy i didn't even care that Edward and Alice where basically having sex right infront

of me on the couch. Rose who was sitting next to me pointed at them. I jest shrugged and held up a my hand mouthing " They basically have 5 minutes to live-let them enjoy

it". She shrugged back at me and mouthed " whatever-i still don't know why we had to drag them all the way down here I wouldah just bitch slapped them and gotten it over

with" See, even though she won't admit it- Rose loved being the most beautiful girl where ever she went but when ever the PC was around, Massie and Alicia out shined her

and the other girls equaled her so even though she loved them, she liked them better far away. The door bell rang and i ran to it and opened it to see the Pretty Committee

standing there in all there model like glory with suitcases in hand " Where here" Massie smirked, " well! HUG ME YOU BITCHES" i called to the pc and rose and 1 where

instantly tackled in a flurry of hugs and memories. Edward and Alice lept of the couch and Edward stared obviously at Alicias boobs, Massies legs, Kristens toned arms and Dylans mass of red hair.  
>Massie winked at me and sent me a look that said " yep this is gonna be easy" but then the door bell rang and there stood...<p>

* * *

><p>MAWAHAHAHAAHAH CLIFFE-HANGER<p>

XOXO,

jAZZIESGAL


End file.
